COnfusion de amor
by Candhi Grandchester
Summary: La vida del adolescente es más complicada de lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

Salí de la escuela y me fui caminando a casa, no podía creer que por tercera vez ese maldito cabrón se hubiera ido de nuevo sin mí. Lo peor de todo, es que en casa nadie le decía nada. Abracé lo más que pude mi mochila y seguí caminando. Estaba haciendo un frío inhumano y no había tomado la precaución de llevar un suéter; a pesar de que mi madre había insistido, yo me negué diciendo que el clima seguiría igual. Ahora la ciudad fría y gris me estaba dando bofetadas en la cara.

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una playera tipo polo blanca y mis zapatillas deportivas. Había puesto mi mochila al frente para evitar que la gente viera mis pezones. ¡Dios, este frío me estaba matando! Apuré mis pasos para llegar a casa y que la lluvia no me agarrara. Por fortuna vivía a un par de cuadras de la escuela, pronto estaría en la comodidad de mi cuarto, claro, si es que no moría de hipotermia.

Estaba doblando la esquina cuando la lluvia se soltó. Maldije en voz alta y corrí lo más que mis piernas me permitieron. Herví de ira al ver que el coche estaba estacionado, ¡ese maldito bastardo me las pagaría! Pensé en poncharle las llantas de una buena vez, pero los cinco estornudos que di no me lo permitieron, tenía que darme una ducha lo más rápido.

Abrí la puerta y agradecí al cielo el calor de mi hogar, solté mi mochila y me recargué en la puerta de madera y cerré los ojos.

 **-Sí que te mojaste hermanita, te aconsejo que te des un buen baño-** abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo vi delante de mí, el muy cabrón llevaba una taza de café y me sonreía como si fuésemos los mejores amigos. Tuve ganas de estampar mi puño en su estúpida cara y quitarle su patética sonrisa. En cambio, lo único que hice fue mirarlo largamente. Por mi mente pasaban todos los malos momentos que me había hecho pasar; estaba harta de él y de sus estúpidos juegos. No podía entender como esa clase de basura vivía bajo mi techo. Lentamente vi como su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse y la preocupación se adueñaba de su rostro, parpadeó un par de veces y vaciló un poco en su lugar. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la taza que llevaba y trató de acercarse

- **¿Estás bien, Candy? ¿Qué ocurre?-** fue entonces cuando sentí que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, y la verdad es que ya no importaba, estaba cansada. Él tuvo intención de acercarse más pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó mis palabras.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más. Te quiero lejos de mí-

- **Creo que eso será imposible hermana, vivimos en la misma casa-** todavía tenía el cisnismo de intentar bromear conmigo, dio dos pasos pero nuevamente lo detuve.

 **-¡** Aléjate de mí!-

- **Estás exagerando todo Candy-**

No quería seguir discutiendo con él, así que, tratando de controlar mi llanto me quité de la puerta y caminé directo hacia las escaleras que me llevarían a mi habitación.

- **Eres una dramática Candy, ¿estás así por unas cuantas gotas de lluvia?-** estaba por subir las escaleras cuando sus palabras me detuvieron, me giré y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente a él, y sin pensarlo exploté.

 **-** ¡No! Esto no es por hoy, eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta. ¿Es tan difícil para ti ver que no te soporto? ¿Qué te odio, y que tu presencia en esta casa me asfixia? Estás tan metido en tu mundo que sientes que todos debemos de soportar tu mierda, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Yo, ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir con tus tontos juegos! No quiero verte más- Estoy segura de que no esperaba que le dijera todo eso, ni siquiera yo podía creerlo, quizá él esperaba que le aventara algo o que lo ignorara como siempre, pero ya no podía más. De verdad que ya no, necesitaba liberarme. Por un momento tuve miedo al ver que su semblante se hacía cada vez más duro y que la vena de su cuello palpitaba incontrolablemente, así que retrocedí y retomé mi camino.

- **Pues lamento decepcionarte hermanita, porque esta casa, es tanto tuya como mía, y aquí viviré el tiempo que me plazca, así que deberás seguir lidiando con mi presencia-**

 **-** No por mucho tiempo, y deja de llamarme así, que tú y yo no somos hermanos Terry-

No le di oportunidad para que me contestara porque corrí directo a mi habitación. Estando en la seguridad de mi cuarto dejé que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar, seguía sin entender por qué siempre se portaba así conmigo, yo trataba de ser amable y llevar la fiesta en paz, en cambio él prefería hacerme rabiar y sacar lo peor de mí.

Entré al baño y le puse seguro a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Terry, desafortunadamente compartíamos baño, afortunadamente era un cuarto baño muy grande y cada quien tenía sus estantes para sus cosas personales. Teníamos una especie de acuerdo no dicho ni escrito, aunque era más que obvio, cuando el otro viera que la luz del baño estaba encendida no podía entrar. Me quité la ropa y preparé mi bañera. Dejé que el agua caliente me envolviera y me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Me sequé y utilicé un pijama de franela, desenredé mi cabello y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía.

-No dejaré que mi estado de ánimo dependa de ese gusano asqueroso-

* * *

Me dirigí a la cocina y festejé que mi madre hubiera dejado suficiente comida antes de irse a trabajar. Calenté un poco de lo que había y me senté en la barra. No había visto a Terry pero sabía que se encontraba en sala viendo la televisión, mientras no se metiera conmigo todo estaría perfecto.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando los vellos de mi nuca se me erizaron, eso siempre pasaba cuando él estaba al acecho, cual león en busca de un indefenso animal. De pronto comencé a sentirme un poco incómoda porque no escuchaba ningún ruido de su parte, él seguía ahí, yo lo sentía. Por mi mente pasaron un millón de imágenes; Terry atacándome con el cuchillo, aventándome la cacerola de las papas, estrellando un vaso en mi cabeza, en fin, miles de maneras de morir en ese instante. Me sobresalté cuando sentí que me rozaba para dejar un plato en el fregadero. Ni siquiera sé por qué contuve mi respiración, estoy segura de que se quedó un buen de segundos detrás de mí.

- **Hueles a vainilla-**

 **-** ¿Perdona?-

- **Nada-**

Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué, él diría algo así? Volteé para ver si seguía ahí pero ya se había ido. Sacudí mis pensamientos y terminé de lavar los platos. El televisor ya no estaba encendido, asumí que había salido, mejor para mí, su presencia siempre me alteraba. Subí a mi habitación y prendí mi computadora, abrí mi cuenta de _Facebook_ y me perdí entre las publicaciones de mis amigos hasta que me salió un chat

 _ **Eliza: Candy, se puede saber q pasa cntigo?**_

 _Candy: a qué te refieres?_

 _ **Eliza: te he estado marcando desde hace una hora a tu celular y no contestas, esto es una EMERGENCIAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 _Candy: sorry amix, pero me estaba bañando, la lluvia me agarró y no quería enfermarme_

 _ **Eliza: t fuiste caminando? No me digas que tu hermano otra vez no te esperó**_

 _Candy: NO ES MI HERMANO_

 _ **Eliza: lo siento, es la costumbre cariño, debiste de llamarme para llevarte**_

 _Candy: no quería interrumpir tu cita con Thom_

 _ **Eliza: ni me hables de ese estúpido, puedes creer que el muy cretino me dejó esperando en el café?**_

 _Candy: :o QUÉ? Tienes que contarme todo!_

 _ **Eliza: lo sé y para eso te llamaba, debemos de vernos. Hoy toca la banda de Stear y nos invitó**_

 _Candy: no lo sé Eli, mis papás no están y mamá ya no me deja salir desde aquella vez_

 _ **Eliza: vamos Candy! Será divertido**_

 _Candy: eso dijiste la última vez y mira tu divertido, mis padres me descubrieron y todavía sigo castigada_

 _ **Eliza: pero de eso hace dos meses! No te pueden cstigar d por vida**_

 _Candy: ya conoces a mamá_

 _ **Eliza: please amiga, vamos, por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

 _Candy: quieres ver a Stear verdad?! No lo puedo creer Eliza, hoy tuviste una cita con Thom_

 _ **Eliza: pero no fue, así que no cuenta, Anda ya Candy, no seas así, yo siempre….**_

 _Candy: sii, sii, ya sé, deja veo como le hago Eliza_

 _ **Eliza: le haces al cuento Candy, tú también quieres ir a ver a Anthony**_

 _Candy: te marco dentro de un rato perra_

 _ **Eliza: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, te quiero perra**_

Cerré la ventana y mi _Faceboo_ k, tenía que idear algo para poder salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el problema radicaba en que no sabía a qué hora llegarían mamá y Richard. No podía llamar para decirles que los quería, porque obviamente mi madre se las mosquearía.

-¡Maldición!-

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama tratando de encontrar una solución hasta que escuché que tocaban la puerta. No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar quién estaba detrás de mi pieza. Fastidiada me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa quieres?-

- **Tu mamá quiere hablar contigo-** diciendo esto me entregó el teléfono, se lo arrebaté y sin darle las gracias cerré mi puerta en su cara. Quizás esta podría ser mi oportunidad

-¿Pasa algo malo mamá?-

- _Candy, te he dicho muchas veces que seas más amable con Terry-_ espera ¿qué?

-Si mamá, yo me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- _No seas chistosita señorita, el pobre de Terry siempre hace de todo para que ustedes estén bien hija…-_

 _-_ Mamá, tengo cosas más importantes por hacer, que estar aquí escuchando como engrandeces a ese… tipo-

- _Es tu hermano…-_

 _-_ No mamá, no lo es. Solo es el hijo de TU marido-

- _No quiero pelear ¿de acuerdo? Solo llamaba para decirte que llegaremos un poco tarde-_ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Si! Al fin podría salir.

-¿Qué tan tarde mamá? Ya sabes que las cosas han estado muy feas- ¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice, la hija hipócrita que se escapará con su mejor amiga.

- _No lo sé mi amor, Richard tiene una conferencia y yo tengo una operación en dos horas_

 _-_ Entiendo mamá-

- _Si hija, pero hay algo más-_

 _-_ ¿Qué es?-

- _Esta misma noche Richard y yo viajamos a San Francisco- -_

 _-Espera,_ ¿qué? ¿Y me lo dices a esta hora? ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho en la mañana mamá!

 _-Lo sé cariño, pero lo olvidamos completamente, tengo que asistir a una ponencia mañana por la mañana-_

 _-_ Sí, sí, ya lo capto mamá-

- _En la nevera dejé comida para estos días, solo tienen que meterla al horno y calentarla, Rick dejó dinero en el despacho para que compraran lo que necesitaran… probablemente estaríamos llegando el martes por la noche-_

-¡Mamá!-

- _Dije probablemente, cariño-_

 _-_ ¿Puedo quedarme con Eliza?-

- _No Candy, desde su última aventura me he cuestionado sobre esa amistad que tienes_

 _-_ Pero es mi mejor amiga mamá, la conozco de toda la vida-

- _Lo sé hija, mira, puedes salir por la tarde con ella, pero por las noches te quiero en la casa, Terry estará a cargo-_

 _-_ ¡No puede ser mamá! ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Ese estúpido jamás dejará que salga de aquí, me hará la vida imposible-

- _Mide tus palabras Candy, estás hablando con tu madre, y precisamente por tu conducta es que no estás a cargo, no lo estarás hasta que no me demuestres que eres capaz de hacerlo y de ser una persona madura, ¿quedó claro?-_

 _-_ Sí señora-

- _Me parece perfecto cariño, nos vemos en unos días-_

El teléfono se estrelló contra la pared, me le quedé viendo unos minutos hasta que comprendí lo que había hecho. ¡Maldición! Tendría que conseguir uno antes de que mamá volviera. Busqué mi teléfono celular para hablarle a Eliza pero no lo encontré, así como tampoco encontré mi mochila. Entonces recordé que la había aventado al llegar. Salí y bajé a la entrada. Cuando tuve mis cosas en mano, busqué mi celular, y en efecto, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Eliza, le mandé un WhatsApp contándole las nuevas buenas.

 **Eli: Perfecto amiga, ponte guapa porque esta noche TRIUNFAREMOS!**

Sonreí al leer el mensaje de mi amiga, agarré mis cosas y subí a mi cuarto. Corrí a mi armario y miré todo lo que había, no, no, nada era adecuado. Refunfuñé y me senté en la alfombra, esto no estaba bien. Miré mi reloj de pared, tenía exactamente cuatro horas para estar lista. Volví a examinar pieza por pieza, estuve así durante una media hora, midiendo y midiendo un montón de ropa, al final me decidí por una falda negra de cuero que me quedaba muy corta, bueno, no tan corta y un crop top rojo. Ahora que ya tenía mi ropa, era momento de alaciar mi cabello.

* * *

Terry Prov

Veía sin ver la lluvia a través de la ventana, mientras mi mente recordaba lo ruin y cobarde que había sido durante las últimas semanas, tres para ser exactos. Resoplé y bruscamente me giré para pasarme las manos por mi cabello, el cual comenzaba a ser muy largo. Cerré los ojos y me controlé para evitar gritar, sentía que me moría por dentro pero ni siquiera sabía el por qué. ¿Quién dijo que la vida del adolescente es fácil?

La había dejado nuevamente en la escuela a sabiendas de que el clima estaría por cambiar, realmente no me importó que no llevara un suéter y mucho menos me importó que la lluvia estuviera por soltarse, sin importarme nada de eso me fui. Al llegar a casa estuve a punto de regresar por ella, pero mi orgullo de macho me lo impidió, bajé e ingresé en casa. Pasaron quince minutos y escuché que la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. Sabía que estaría molesta, muy pero muy molesta, pero jamás me esperé que ella reaccionara de esa forma y mucho menos que dijera todas esas cosas. Apreté los puños. Eres un estúpido, es tu hermana.

- _No, no lo es Terry, Candy no es, ni será tu hermana nunca, es por eso que…-_ reprimí mis pensamientos y salí de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Necesitaba irme de ahí. Papá y Pauna llegarían hasta el martes, y aunque estaba a cargo de ella, sabía que no me haría caso, mucho menos después de todo lo que le había hecho, así que estaba de más estar en casa cuando no era para nada recibido.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y fui directo a la casa de Stear. Esta era la noche en que olvidaría todo lo que comenzaba a atormentarme.

* * *

Candy Prov

Estaba terminando de alaciarme el cabello cuando escuché el portazo del cuarto de Terry, seguramente alguna chica le había cancelado. Me alegraba que fuera miserable tan siquiera por unos momentos.

Las horas volaron, tardé demasiado en lograr que mi cabello quedara liso y brilloso, pero al final había valido la pena, estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Me miré en el espejo después de maquillarme.

-¡Oh por Dios! A mamá le daría un paro cardiaco si me viera- recogió sus cosas y preparó la cama para simular que estaba "durmiendo"

-Dudo que el idiota ese venga a verificar si estoy aquí. Si por él fuera me dejaría encerrada para que muriera de hambre- tomó una bolsa y algo de dinero. No había escuchado que regresara, pero eso no significara que llegara en cualquier momento y la atrapara saliendo de casa _sin su permiso._

¡Ja!, menudo idiota que eres Terry, seguramente regresarás borracho-

Le mandó un mensaje a Eliza para que la recogiera a una cuadra de su casa. Salió con mucho cuidado y pacientemente esperó por su amiga. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos y se dedicó a ser feliz, aunque fuera por una sola noche.

* * *

Sentía una ligera molestia pero no sabía a qué se debía.

" _Quizás sea porque la has dejado sola cuando tenías que cuidarla"_

-Maldición-

-¿Ocurre algo Terry?

-No Susi, todo está bien-

-Se puede poner mucho mejor-

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo sería eso?-

-Así- la curvilínea adolescente rubia, que estaba sentada en las piernas de Terry, se movió un poco para quedar frente a él y de manera muy sensual acercase más y besarlo. A ella no le importaba que estuvieran en una fiesta y que una bola de curiosos los miraran, en realidad, eso la encendía, movió las caderas sugestivamente hasta lograr que el pene del guapo castaño reaccionara. Sin perder tiempo, Terry dirigió su boca al níveo cuello de su compañera, por unos momentos se permitió dejar la mente en blanco. Claro, el destino como siempre suele pasar, te juega malas pasadas.

Su boca seguía en el cuello de Susana mientras sus manos se aferraban a la diminuta cintura de ella, sin saber por qué, abrió los ojos y lo que su mirada captó le bajó toda la euforia que había logrado obtener.

Ahí en la puerta, de manera espectacular y seximente vestida, se encontraba una sonriente Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, ¿de verdad era Candy? No, no podía ser. Esta chica no podía ser mi hermana.

 _Corrección, hermanastra_

-¿Ocurre algo, bebé?- tuve que desviar la mirada al escuchar la voz de Susana cerca de mi oído.

 **-No, digo, sí, no me siento bien-**

 **-** ¿Qué te parece, si mejor buscamos una habitación? Yo podría curarte- sus brazos subieron a mis hombros y se acercó más.

- **En un rato más Su. Te veo después-**

 **-** Pero…-

- **Dije después, Susana-**

 **-** Ya- se quitó de mi regazó, sacudió su melena y se dirigió al grupo de amigos que venían con ella. Mi mirada buscó a Candy, o a la persona que se pareciera a ella… porque Candy jamás, en toda su vida, se vestiría de aquella manera. Además se suponía que estaba en casa. Claro que, en estos momentos, el suponer me estaba causando dolores de cabeza.

El _Honey Grill_ , era el lugar indicado para que las bandas se dieran a conocer con el pueblo. Esa noche y por petición de muchas voces, el grupo _Clío_ tocaría nuevamente. Stear y Archie, lo habían invitado a formar parte del grupo tres años atrás, pero en aquel entonces, los padres del castaño tenían problemas maritales, y aunque le hubiera encantado ser parte de ellos, el solo imaginar que si su madre ganaba la custodia y se iban, perdería todo lo que tenía, incluido el grupo.

La custodia la obtuvo su padre, y aunque no se fueron definitivamente, sí lo hicieron durante medio año por cuestiones laborales de Richard. Meses después regresaron y su padre conoció a Pauna. La vida dio un giro inesperado cuando le presentaron a la ojiverde Candy White.

Terry se abría paso entre el mar de gente que se encontraba en el Grill. El buscar a "la suplente" de Candy se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea titánica. Por más que trataba de avanzar, simplemente no lo lograba; la gente lo detenía para saludar o preguntarle cualquier cosa, y las chicas, bueno, las chicas no perdían tiempo en tratar de pasar una noche con él.

Se dio por vencido después de un largo tiempo. Al no encontrarla, se convenció de que la chica que había visto no era Candy. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando una brillante cabellera al final del pasillo le llamó la atención. El corazón se le aceleró al comenzar a caminar en aquella dirección.

Candy, ajena a lo que había provocado en Terry, se encontraba de lo más feliz con el chico que tenía frente a ella. Esta aventura secreta estaba siendo la mejor de su vida. El arreglo había funcionado y se sentía de lo mejor. Estaba nerviosa, claro que sí, el guapo chico no dejaba de mirarla, y en definitiva esa no era una mirada "normal".

-¿Me esperas un segundo, muñeca? Tengo que ver si el sonido ya está listo-

- _Claro-_

 _-_ No te muevas de aquí-

- _Aquí estaré-_ Lancé un suspiro al verlo marchar, si todo seguía así, conseguiría mi primer beso en cosa de nada. Recargué mi hombro derecho en la pared y moví las piernas; los mentados tacones me estaban matando. Estaba por quitarme las zapatillas…

 **-Me pregunto, ¿cuál será el castigo que te pondrá Pauna, cuando se entere de que has escapado?-**

Abrí los ojos y sentí mi corazón palpitar cual caballo de carreras, ¡esto no podía estar pasando! ¿cómo pude olvidar que Terry también vendría? Estaba totalmente segura que de esta no me salvaría. Tomé una respiración lenta y me di la vuelta para encararlo; no me pasó desapercibido su escrutinio, esperé a escuchar algún comentario idiota, pero no llegó.

 _-¿Qué, no te piensas burlar de mí?-_ crucé los brazos sobre mis pechos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Menudo cretino.

- **¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-**

 _ **-**_ _Eres muy inteligente al responderme con otra pregunta-_

 **-¿Te lo parece?-**

- _¡Eres un completo idiota, Terry!-_

 _ **-**_ **Tienes toda la razón, lo soy-**

- _¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda, llama a mamá y dile que me escapé! Añade más leña al fuego-_

 **-No, todavía no llega el momento para eso, tendré que seguir esperando-** y diciendo esto, el estúpido se fue.

Estaba en shock, ¿qué había sido? ¿Esta era una nueva clase de chantaje? Mi mirada siguió la silueta de Terry perderse entre el mar de gente. Me devané los sesos pensando en sus palabras, pero no daba ni una. Lancé un largo suspiro y me quité de ahí, lo más sensato sería irme, pero en esta ocasión, la sensatez me había abandonado para dar la bienvenida a la rebeldía.

El tiempo y la preocupación que sentía, se escurrieron como agua por mis dedos. Eliza y yo nos la estábamos pasando de lo más genial, por pequeños momentos la cordura se presentaba, pero con la misma, la despedía de una patada, solo esperaba que mis decisiones no tuvieran tantas repercusiones. La banda de Stear fue todo un éxito, coreamos sus canciones y nos divertimos de lo lindo. A Terry no lo volví a ver.

La pista estaba a reventar de parejas, mi mirada se posó en Eliza, que bailaba de lo más sensual con Stear; por Dios, mi amiga no tenía vergüenza alguna. Nosotros estábamos en medio tratando de bailar, pero con tanta gente nos era imposible. En muchas ocasiones, sus manos vagaron libremente por mi cuerpo, al principio estaba tensa, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a divertirme y disfrutar de las descaradas caricias que recibía. Estaba segura de que el beso estaba cerca.

-Hoy luces preciosa, Candy- su boca se deslizó un poco por mi oído, la respiración de él me aceleró los sentidos.

- _Gra… gracias, tú también te vez muy bien-_ desvié de nuevo mi vista y alcancé a notar un guiño por parte de Eliza.

 _-_ Tienes un cuerpo fantástico, deberías de vestirte más seguido así- no sé si fue mi imaginación o en realidad pasó, pero nuestros cuerpos se acercaron un poco más.

- _¿No crees que es demasiado atrevido?-_

-Para nada, linda, no debes avergonzarte por ser tan sexy- sentí su mano derecha bajar un poco más por mi derrier y quedarse más tiempo de lo debido ahí. El calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, de pronto hacía mucho calor y las ganas de restregar mi cuerpo con el suyo me inundaron. Comencé a sonreírle sin razón

- _¡Oh!_

 _-_ ¿Te sientes bien? Luces _un poco… animada-_ su boca se encontraba en mi cuello, lo sentí olisquear y reprimí mis deseos de gemir. Recargué mi frente en su pecho e inhalé lentamente. Necesitaba controlarme.-Si lo prefieres, podemos ir a mi casa para que descanses un poco, ¿qué dices, Candy?

- _Está bien, pero por favor, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?, tengo demasiada sed, la última bebida que me trajiste estaba muy amarga-_

 _-_ No te preocupes dulzura, ya te traigo algo que te haga sentir mejor-

Me soltó y fue rumbo a la barra. Busqué a mi amiga pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Pestañé demasiadas veces, sentía que había algo en mis ojos; comenzaban a tornarse un poco borrosos, me giré para encontrar un lugar para sentarme, pero al hacerlo me invadió un mareo horrible.

 **-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?-**

\- ¡Arg! ¿Por qué demonios, no te metes en tus asuntos, Terry?- sí, frente a mí estaba mi hermanastro, sus manos me sujetaban de los hombros. Por una parte agradecía que me detuviera, porque sentía que estaba a punto de caer, por otro lado, sabía que me recordaría este momento para molestarme después y decírselo a mamá.

- **¿Acaso tu madre nunca te dijo, que no debes aceptar bebidas de extraños? Puedo asegurar que estás drogada, Candy-** sus manos se movieron y me envolvieron en un abrazo, en algún punto mis manos también lo rodearon, mi cabeza se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello. Respiré hondo, sentía que estaba por vomitar.

-Anthony no es ningún extraño y no estoy drogada, no sé de donde sacas esas estupideces-

- **El hecho, de que para ti no sea un extraño, no significa que no pueda ser capaz de poner algo en tu bebida-**

 **-** ¿Y eso qué más te da?, estoy segura, de que si por ti fuera, quisieras que estuviera a más de tres metros bajo tierra-

- **Solo espero que no vomites en mis zapatos, son nuevos.**

 **-** ¿Eres capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú?-

- **Debo de confesar que sí, si pienso en alguien más. Pienso en mí en tercera persona-**

- _¡Oh por Dios, eres tan arrogante!-_ alcé mi mirada para ver la arrogancia en todo su esplendor. Terry solo se dedicó a sonreír de lado.

Justo en ese momento, el Dj decidió poner la canción que estaba enloqueciendo a todo mundo; **Despasito** , la gente gritó y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Las personas que estabas a nuestro alrededor nos empujaron todavía más.

 **-Baila conmigo-**

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-_ **Para… que se te quite-** quiero pensar que mis acciones fueron realizadas por un extraterrestre que se adueñó de mi cuerpo. Porque mis manos que antes lo abrazaban, habían subido a su cuello, y mis dedos que habían permanecido en puños, ahora se deleitaban con la suavidad de su cabello. Lo miré de nuevo.

-Se ve guapo-

 **-Gracias-**

-¡Diablos!, ¿lo dije en voz alta, verdad?-

En lugar de responderme, Terry solo sonrió, y como una boba, yo también lo hice. Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, era difícil no rozar nuestros cuerpos cuando todos estábamos apretados como una sardina. Mis manos seguían en su nuca, su mano derecha bajó por mi espalda en una dulce y lenta caricia para acercarme más a él. Su cara se inclinó un poco hacia mi oído y me preguntó si me sentía mejor, la piel se me erizó al ser consciente de la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y de lo que provocaban en él, además de sentir sus labios rozar mi piel, tomó todo de mí no soltar un gemido; el lugar, la canción y mi estado de casi no sobriedad, estaban haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo. Me apreté un poco más a él y como pude le contesté que sí. Evitaba mirarlo, sentí que si lo hacía, él vería que estaba más roja que un tomate. Recargué de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho y sin saberlo, en un dos por tres, me quedé dormida.

Estaba a punto de explotar. La manera inconsciente en la que se movía Candy, me estaba volviendo loco. De verdad que no podía contenerme, mis manos se sentían realmente bien en su cuerpo, estaba totalmente seguro, de que ella podía sentir mi erección rozar su cuerpo. Miles de imágenes saltaban mi mente, fue un deleite para mi oler y sentir con mis labios su piel, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rozas con mi lengua ese blanco cuello. De repente mi excitación se esfumó al recordar que ella estaba drogada, y el único culpable era Anthony. Mis pensamientos fueron desplazados cuando sentí un peso; entonces me di cuenta de que Candy se había quedado dormida.

Por fortuna, cuando bailábamos, nos íbamos acercando lo más que podíamos a la salida. Ni loco dejaría que ese estúpido de Anthony pusiera de nueva cuenta sus manos en Candy. Toda una misión fue sacarla del Grill.

- **¡Candy! ¡Candy! Despierta, ¡vamos pecosa! Tienes el sueño más pesado que un elefante, pequeña pecosa, ¡CANDY!-**

 **-** _No fasti…dies, déja…me dormir-_

 **-Vamos, Candy, deja de dormir. Nos regresamos a casa-**

 _-¿Quie…res, soltar..me? sho puedo-_

 _-_ **De acuerdo, niña grande-** la suelta con cuidado pero se queda cerca de ella. La delgada y orgullosa rubia trata de caminar, hace todo lo posible de controlar su mareo, pero al dar el siguiente paso se dobla el pie derecho y cae. El castaño corre para auxiliarla.

- **¡Candy!-**

- _Me… me duele… mucho-_

 _-_ **Eso te pasa por no querer mi ayuda-** rápidamente las lágrimas inundan sus esmeralda, trata de controlar el llanto, pero falla, su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse y se abraza a sí misma. El guapo castaño, que yace agachado, se acerca más

- _¿Qué… qué… haces?-_

- **Dudo mucho que puedas caminar si tienes un pie lastimado, pon tus manos en mi cuello y sujétate bien, te voy a cargar-**

- _¡No, Terry! Peso mucho-_

- **¡CANDY CÁLLATE!, esto no hubiera pasado si tú no… no, no, no llores Candy, no era mi intención gritarte, pero es que eres necia. Deja que te ayude y guarda silencio-** la chica escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y se aferró al cuerpo de Terry. Sin problema alguno, el guapo castaño la cargó y caminó en dirección al carro, haciendo mil maniobras, abrió la puerta de su coche y la depositó en el asiento del copiloto.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, la rubia se había quedado dormida. A Terry se le rompió el corazón al ver las marcas de su llanto, cambió la velocidad y se apresuró en llegar a casa, mientras más tardara en darle atención al pie de Candy, más tardaría en mejorar. En cuestión de minutos llegaron, se bajó y fue directo a abrir la casa, se regresó por la ojiverde, y con mucho cuidado la sacó del vehículo. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos y lanzar un suspiro. Entró en la casa y con el pie cerró la puerta principal. Se encaminó a la habitación de ella y la depositó en la cama, le quitó la otra zapatilla y salió del cuarto, debía guardar el coche y cerrar todo.

Realizó todo eso en tiempo record. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la casa se encontraba perfectamente cerrada, fue a la nevera por un poco de hielo y subió al cuarto de la rubia. Al llegar, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la observó, no fue consciente de que se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que sus piernas golpearon la base de la cama, siguió observándola, y fue entonces cuando sintió su corazón estremecerse por todo lo que sentía y porque sabía todo lo que conllevaría si el mundo se enteraba de lo celosamente guardaba.

Se agachó para poner el hielo en el pie lastimado, pero sus instintos lo traicionaron, con sumo cuidado pasó sus dedos por la herida y lo acarició, dio un salto cuando escuchó un gemido, ¿de quién era, de ella o de él? No lo sabía, la volteó a ver y notó que la respiración de ella se había acelerado. El diablito que se había aparecido en su hombro, lo provocó para que realizara la caricia nuevamente; y lo hizo, entonces comprobó que el gemido venía de ella. Como mecha se encendió y dejó de pensar, estaba por poner ambas manos cuando vio frotar entre sí las piernas de la rubia, se asustó y se enderezó.

Sintió el mundo caerse cuando vio las dos bellas esmeraldas mirarlo fijamente. ¿Tenía mucho tiempo así? ¿Lo habría visto tocando su pie? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que éstas pensando? Esto es repulsivo, ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRUO!

- _Te…rry-_ estaba perdido, ello lo había visto todo


End file.
